A Bleach Halloween Fanfiction
by kuchikiamber1528
Summary: HELLO! I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic :) If you don't know some of the characters here, just read my other fanfic! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VOCALOID SONGS METIONED HERE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE BLEACH CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC. Please leave some reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

Amber's POV:  
Today's Halloween! I've been waiting for this all year. This year, Captain Commander said there would be a competition between the squads on who makes the best Halloween performance.  
We had to act out and sing(optional) a horror song. The more props or effort the more points we got. The Captain Commander will be the judge for the event and he said that we could get help from anyone else, as long as they were not part of the Gotei 13.  
The Gotei 13 was split into two groups. All the squads with an even number were to work together while all the squads with odd numbers were grouped together. Too bad I wasn't grouped together with Hina or Haruka...

Renji's POV:  
At first Hina was complaining that she didn't want to be separated from me. After pestering me for over an hour, I told her that I would get her a sketchbook that she really liked if she won in the competition .  
She agreed after a while after I also mentioned that Haruka would be with her. She smiled saying that she would definitely win me. She was always really cute when she's happy! "Renji, gather those in our group. It would be better if we could hold a meeting to plan for this event. We shall not lose." Kuchiki Taichou said plainly.

Ichigo's POV: I was lazing around in my room with nothing to do. I was bored out of my mind. Suddenly, I got a phone call from my favourite girl. "Ichigo, could you come over to Soul Society please? I got a HUGE favour to ask." Amber's tone didn't sound so serious so I knew that there was no trouble in Soul Society.  
"Jeez, you actually thought I could say no to you? Haha, be right there. Where do you want to meet?" I asked, excited to see her. "Thanks soooo much Ichigo! I'll meet you at the Senkaimon later. I'll tell the guards that you'll be coming so they won't give you any trouble. Thanks sooo much! I owe you a favor. See ya later Ichigo!" Amber beamed.  
"Haha. Okay I'll see you later, Amber sama." I laughed before ending the call. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's POV:  
I went through a Senkaimon that Amber said she asked 12th Squad to leave unlocked for me. I was kind of excited to see her. Actually not kind of excited, super excited. I was unconsciously fixing up my hair. I finally got to the other side of the Senkaimon. When I got out, someone immediately hugged me. I looked down and knew it was Amber because of her long black hair reaching until her waist. I didn't want to be rude so I returned the hug. I think my face was flushed. Amber was burying her face in the crook of my neck so I could actually feel her lips against it, making me shiver a bit.  
"Ichigo, thank you soooo much for coming!" Amber said, her eyes seeming to sparkle making her look even more beautiful. "Y-Yeah, no problem. So... what's the favour?" I asked, hoping that she would change the topic. If she kept hugging me I might just snap. "Come on!" She said, grabbing my hand. We were about to leave when Haruka and Hina plopped down in front of us. "Sorry Amber, but we'll be taking Ichigo." Hina said with a smirk. "Over my dead body." Amber replied harshly, drawing her sword and placing it in a defensive position.  
"Amber what's going on?" She looked awesome when she fought but... I just didn't want her to get into a fight. I suddenly remembered something I had heard before. It was about something... I think it was: "When Amber draws her sword, her kill is confirmed." Yeah... I had heard something like that. "Ichigo, it'll be fine. Leave this to me." Amber said giving me a warm smile. "Haha. NO. Come on!" I said with a sarcastic tone. I grabbed her hand and used shunpo to get us both further away from Hina and Haruka.  
"Ichigo I-" "Yeah, yeah you could handle it yourself." I cut her off, knowing that that was what she was going to say. We sat in silence for about 2 minutes. "Ichigo," Amber took my hand into hers, " let's go, they'll be here soon." She stood up and then pulled me up. She squeezed my hand to see if I was okay. I simply nodded and followed her as she used shunpo to the 6th Squad Barracks. "Amber what took you so- Oh...Kurosaki Ichigo." Nanao-san was at the door. "Anyway come on in, we have a lot of work to do... and why are you guys holding hands?" We quickly let go of each others hands.  
"Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki Taichou wants to see you. Amber-chan Soi Fon Taichou also wants to talk to you." "Okay, thanks Nanao-chan." Amber smiled before going off to meet her captain. She took one last glance at me before leaving.

Normal POV:  
"Ah, Amber-chan! We need your ideas!" Soi Fon smiled as Amber entered the room. All the other captains and vice captains were there except for her brother. "Have you guys decided on a song yet? Hey wait... where's Omaeda?" Amber asked. "He's out slacking again. We don't really want to ask him for help. He just brings food that's all," Rangiku replied," and I thought maybe you had a song. Well since you sing so well..."  
"Hmm a horror song... OH! I'VE GOT ONE!" Amber exclaimed as she took out her phone. After some time, her phone started playing a nice, happy tune which got the rest confused... until the chorus started. The tune went from happy to creepy in a few seconds:

Kagome,Kagome Nigerarenu you ni Kakome kakome Nani shite asobu no?  
Yoake no ban ni Nakama ni nareru ne!  
Kagome kagome "Ushiro no shoumen daare?"

"Well, should we use this one?" Amber asked.

~meanwhile with Byakuya~ "...so that is the situation. We would like to ask for your help on our side." Byakuya said. "Sure. I have nothing to do much at home anyways." Ichigo said, standing up. Before leaving the room, Byakuya asked him one last question. "Are you dating Amber?" "W-Wha-? N-No. Of course not... I mean not that I don't like her... I mean I-" "Why are you at a loss of words?" Byakuya asked. "I-" "You like Amber." Byakuya cut in before giving a sigh. Byakuya remembered Amber's diary entries. Would the two become a couple someday? What would his reaction be then?  
"Byakuya-nii!" Amber suddenly entered the room. "Yes?" "Do we have any kimonos at home? Umm... we need 7 of them and do we-" "This is the song 'Kagome Kagome' isn't it?" "Yeah... anyway do we have the clothes?" Amber asked. "There should be just enough. I'll go check later." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hina's POV:  
Damn it we lost him. If we had Ichigo on our side, maybe we could make him do something or... I don't know... Well, he might be able to get us some points for effort. But now who should we ask for help? "We could get the guy with glasses." Haruka replied as if reading my thoughts. "I heard he was nerdy but he could stitch well and make clothes so he might be able to make costumes for us." "B-but...but I don't like him! You didn't like him either!" Do we really have to..." "Look! Do you want to win or not?" Haruka seemed pissed. I suddenly felt ashamed of myself. Even Haruka could put down her feelings of dislike for Ishida... Well...she's right after all. I want to win. For the sake of my group, and myself, I agreed to the idea."Fine! Let Ishida join." I said, determined to win.  
"All we gotta do now is to choose a song for our performance and get Ishida to help us! So, who's gonna do what?" Haruka said, she seemed to be looking forward to the performance."I want to choose the song!"I beamed. "Fine." Haruka reluctantly agreed. She knew she couldn't choose the song since it's was supposed to be a Vocaloid song and she wasn't very fond of the Vocaloids.  
YAY! At least I wouldn't have to see that four-eyes here! Hah! I felt bad for Haruka but I didn't want to see Ishida neither do I want to go down to the human world and run around looking for him. I would rather stay in my squad's office. "Okay! Now let's get started!" I yelled parted ways swiftly after since we both knew that we didn't had much time left till the competition. I went to the office of the Shinigami Women's Association with a big, pink candy and as usual, I found our current president for this association, which is also 11th squads lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi siting on her office table eating candy. "Fuku Taichou.""Call me president now that I'm here." Yachiru Fuku Taichou said as she sucked on the candy. She sounded adorable! "Hai! President!" I yelled. I have always been admiring her. President Yachiru had always had that child-like face but yet she's can get scary when she's pissed."Actually...I'm here to ask of you for a favour." President Yachiru's face changed when I mentioned that. "If it's about work, find someone else!"  
This is when the candy I brought came in handy.  
"President Yachiru, if you do me this favour, I will give you this!"  
She leapt towards the candy that I was holding and I raised it as high as I could go, but she could barely even reach the arm that was holding the candy because of our height difference."Gimme!" She screamed.  
"I would if you promise me you would help me choose a halloween song and have Taichou and you to sing it together with us!" I said firmly. I hated to do this but this was the only choice to have Taichou to sing."Eh! Ken-chan? B-but it would be hard..." president whined.I tried not to get softened by her words and yeah...I didn't.  
"Taichou listens to whatever you say, I'm sure he would agree!" I complained."Fine! Fine! I promise." I let down my arm and gave the candy to her. It was fine to trust President by her words, after all, she would never lie.  
After much consideration for the list of songs on Youtube, we decided on 'Black Cats on Halloween'. Haruka would love this song since the title had 'cats'. She's been in love with cats since...forever and her voice was good although not as good as Amber. I had the confidence that with Taichou, Fuku Taichou, Haruka's obsession with cats,my desire for Renji-nii to buy for me that sketchbook and the help from the other squads we could win. No...we must win. I want Renji-nii to be proud of me and to show that I can win with or without him.  
I had forgotten to mention about that four-eyes skills for craftswork...well too bad for him then. But I wonder how's Haruka's doing, persuading him... 


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV:  
~1 hour later at Squad 6 Barracks~ "So, do we have all the props? We're supposed to start this in two hours." Amber was the one who planned almost everything and now they just had to set up their stages before they could perform. Renji came i carrying a box of clothes. "Well the clothes are here, we can get started!" Renji exclaimed. "Umm... are you guys still going with the double song plan?" "YES." Everyone in the room replied in unison. "Oh okay then. We'll split up. Some of use go set up at the 2nd Squad Barracks while another team sets up at 8th Squad Barracks."  
"Why our Barracks?" Kyouraku Taichou asked. "Because we need wine. Not a lot, just a little. And I thought you had a lot so... umm... you don't mind right?" Amber asked, giving Kyouraku Taichou her 'puppy dog face'. "Jeez, you don't have to use your 'puppy dog face' on me. Sure, go ahead and use it! Anything for the best girl in Seireitei. Well, in my opinion that is." Kyouraku Taichou replied as he patted Amber's back.  
She grabbed a box for their performance at the Second Squad Barracks and saw a bottle of red paint inside. "Hitsugaya Taichou, did the Captain Commander say anything about him walking around to observe or is he just going to stay at his barracks?" "He didn't say anything specific so he should be staying in his barracks. Why?" Hitsugaya Taichou replied. "I just got a really awesome idea. Ichigo could you follow me for a while? Nemu-san could we borrow some cloaks that hide our reiatsu?"

Ichigo's POV:  
I think Amber's group is going to win this. It's not that it's because I prefer her... I just have a feeling. After a few minutes, Nemu came back with two cloaks for us. We put it on and went outside. "Exactly what are you planning to do?" I asked. "Lead Captain Commander here by leaving blood." Amber replied plainly. "Oh... wait BLOOD?" "You baka, of course I don't mean real blood!" She laughed before waving a big bottle of red paint in my face. "You scared me there for a second." I admitted and she started giggling.  
After some time we got to the entrance of the Squad 1 Barracks and Amber gently dropped a few drops of the paint on the ground. After that, she took a brush and wrote on the ground using the red paint: Let's play a game! She then put a barrier over the red paint so that other shinigami couldn't wipe it off. Both of us started walking to the Squad 2 Barracks leaving a long trail of 'blood' from where we started.  
When we got there, most of the props were set up already so, we went over to Squad 8 Barracks to help out. We went into the dining room and Amber said she had to make food for the 'banquet'. "Go make yourself useful, I'll be back later!" She smiled and gave me a warm hug,"Thanks again for your help, Ichigo!" After that she went into the kitchen.

Amber's POV:  
Ichigo is so nice to hug! It's like hugging a firm and not furry teddy bear. A handsome one at that (which is just my opinion). I met Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya Taichou in the kitchen arguing as usual. I managed to calm both of them down and we started off with the work. Hitsugaya Taichou was making an ice cream cake while me and Rangiku-san prepared some sweet Halloween treats. Before long, our 'banquet' was ready. Nanao-san and Nemu-san had set up a table for us to put the food on when we got out with the food. Kurotsuchi Taichou was at his Squad Barracks making sure that the sound system and the lights were working fine. THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOMEE!  
Once we were all done setting up, we had 1 hour left for rehearsals. Ichigo came in and passed me my kimono for the first performance. "Never seen you in a kimono before." He said plainly, putting the kimono in front of him to see how I would look like. I blushed slightly before snatching the kimono out of his hands and telling him to go outside... 


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka's POV:  
I went to the real world to find Ishida to help us make our costumes. Not really the type of person I would go to for help but, he was our last option. When I finally found him after half an hour of running around, he immediately agreed to making our costumes. Well that was easy. Rukia-chan is gonna be soooo happy when she finds out that I took the effort to find four-eyes!  
We both went to Soul Society and I saw some other Shinigami from the other group bringing boxes around. I chose to ignore them and headed straight for Squad 11 Barracks where we held a meeting. "I brought our designer." I said, pushing the doors aside. Ishida came in nervously. "So, let's start planning. And we better hurry, Amber's group is making fast progress." I said with a slightly worried tone. "I found a song that I bet you would love!" Hina beamed at me. "What?" I asked, curious. "It's called: Black Cats On Halloween!" "DID YOU JUST SAY CATS?" I loved cats! CATS ARE AWESOMEEE! "THAT'S GREAT! I mean... ummm... so what props will we be using?" I asked. "Hisagi-san will be playing the song for us on his guitar. Kira-kun, Hinamori-chan and Iba-san will be in charge of the props. The rest of us will be involved in the performance." Hina smiled. That meant Zaraki Taichou and Komamura Taichou would be involved... well that's... awkward. "Ukitake Taichou isn't feeling well today so Rukia-chan will be replacing him." Hina said before giving me a stack of papers with song lyrics.  
Rukia-chan was now discussing the clothes design with Ishida. So I began memorising the song lyrics with Hina chan... 


	6. Chapter 6

Normal POV:  
The time has arrived for the performances. The Captain Commander left his squad barracks to find a trail of red liquid leading towards the darkness. He felt a barrier around it and broke it. The message inside read: Let's play a game! He followed the trail of red liquid and before long, he arrived outside Squad 2's Barracks. A note was placed on the door, saying: Knock before entering. From outside, he could hear people screaming inside. Possibly because of pain.

He knocked on the door and the air suddenly turned chilly. The door creaked open and Soi Fon Taichou smiled, "Would you like to play?" Suddenly, two figures popped up from behind her. It was Hitsugaya Taichou and Rangiku-san, both wearing traditional Japanese clothes and looked like they were in their dream state. They looked dazed with sleepy smiles on their faces. That's when Yamamoto So-Taichou noticed that one of Hitsugaya Taichou's arms had been 'removed' and the area around that arm had bandages wrapped around it.

Meanwhile for Rangiku-san, there were bandages around her neck. Yamamoto Sou-Taichou agreed to Soi Fon Taichou's request and followed the three inside. "We're so happy to have you here!" Hitsugaya Taichou gave a dreamy smile. The three walked down a poorly lit hallway passing a few rooms. They could hear screams from the rooms but the three simply walked past as if nothing was happening.

Soi Fon Taichou opened up a door, saying that they had arrived. The Captain Commander went in with Hitsugaya Taichou and Rangiku-san. When they had gotten in, Soi Fon Taichou slammed the door shut. Inside the room were more vice captains. All were wearing traditional clothes as well. "YAY! A GUEST!" They squealed in excitement. Renji had bandages wrapped on his forehead. Isane's bandages were also at her neck while Nanao's bandages were wrapped around the side of her head. They were also in a dreamy state. Their eyes were blank and they had creepy smiles on.

"SIT DOWN! SIT DOWN! LET'S PLAY!" Isane said, she sounded like she was sleep-talking. "DOOOOOOON'T FLINCH!" The vice-captains said in unison. They all formed a circle around the Captain Commander and the lights dimmed. He knew how this was played. He closed his eyes while the vice-captains surrounded him. "Kagome, Kagome... Ushiro no shoumen daare? (Who's behind you?)" "If I answer this correctly, can I leave?" The Captain Commander asked. "ANSWER! ANSWER!" The voices of the vice-captains suddenly turned sinister and hostile. "It's Nanao." "YAY! YOU'RE RIGHT! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Their voices went back from sinister to dreamy. "Let's play some more!" Renji laughed.

Before the vice-captains could react, the Captain Commander left the room. He heard the vice-captains screaming in anger inside the room. This was too realistic. He walked swiftly down the hallway of screams when he felt a reiatsu behind him. It was Nemu, her eyes were a dark yellow and she had bandages wrapped around her mouth. Her eyes bore into his for a while and Yamamoto So-Taichou briskly walked away. He heard voices ahead and Nemu's reiatsu was gone. "LET GO!" He heard a very famlilar voice. Amber was in trouble? No... this is just a performance. Nothing more, nothing less. The room where Amber's voice came from was bright and he quietly walked over to it. The door was slightly open so he peeped saw the other captains, Kuchiki Taichou, Unohana-Taichou, Kurotsuchi Taichou and Soi Fon Taichou gathered around Amber. Amber had a gag in her mouth so she couldn't speak and she was starting to get teary eyed. Unohana Taichou raised her sword and cut Amber's head off. It came off with a plop and blood splattered across the room. The head rolled away and the captains- apparently wearing lab coats- carried Amber's body, exiting through another door and tossed her body outside. Sou-Taichou used shunpo to get outside. The air was less cold and his heart rate slurred down... that had to just be special effects and they were felt Nemu's reiatsu behind him again. Her eyes still bore into saying a word, she pointed at the distance...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for this super late chapter...

Normal POV:  
"Amber's group has done quite well but why does Nemu want me to go to Kyouraku's Barracks?"  
The Captain Commander thought as he walked along the path. He saw from a distance that the Barracks were well lit so he thought it was some celebration party that he managed to go through the performance... or was that another part of it?

Amber's POV:  
Hitsugaya Taichou, Rangiku-san, Isane-san, Byakuya-nii and I quickly used shunpo over to Squad 8 Barracks for the next part of our performance. Nemu-san said she would follow soon after. When we got there, Ichigo tossed me my clothes and told me to hurry up and get changed. I pouted a bit before running into the changing room to change.

When I got out, I just noticed that Ichigo was wearing his butler clothes. He looked awesome in a suit. I think my face was burning. "What if he dresses like that on your wedding? Well, if both of you get married." "Oh, maybe they will get married... someday." Jikan no Megami and Gasai were actually talking to her which was very rare. My thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo waved his hand over my face saying, "Hellooooo, Soul Society to Amber! You okay?" "Y-Yeah fine... thanks again for helping out, I know it's not your style to sing around and stuff but... yeah thanks..." I managed to say. I can't believe I almost said, "You look hot in that suit." WHAT THE HECK BRAIN?!

"Hey, no problem for the girl I have a..." His voice suddenly trailed off. "Ichigo? What's wrong?" I asked suddenly concerned. He had turned around so his back was facing me and he wasn't saying a word. I was about to walk over to him when we both felt Yamamoto Sou-Taichou's reiatsu outside. That seemed to hit Ichigo back to his senses but he still didn't face me. I had to say something before I left..."You can tell me anything you want later okay? I'll umm... see you later. G-Good luck..." I said nervously, holding his hand in mine for a few seconds before leaving him.

I felt horrible! Was it my fault? What did he want to say anyway? I hope he's fine... After around 1 minute, we all heard a knock on the door and the music started playing. "My, do you need some help?" Ichigo asked as he opened the door for the Captain Commander. He sounded so very hot and he sang it out instead of saying it, making it sound even more hot. When the Captain Commander came in, Hitsugaya Taichou and Rangiku-san welcomed him. "Wel~come..." "To our won~derous mansion." They both sang, Hitsugaya Taichou filling in after -san came in singing, "Let me serve you tea!" After that, all of us gathered and 'appraised' our guest. "A meeting such as this, must be fate!" Byakuya-nii sang. It wasn't really something he would do for fun but since it was a competition, he wouldn't back down. "There will be party! Party!" The 'Doll Twins' sang. "Let us welcome you!" We sang in unison. The rest of the lines were sang amazingly:

'Doll Boy'-Hitsugaya Taichou : Hurry! Hurry!  
'Butler'-Ichigo: Pour the wine!  
'Maid'-Isane-san: Be merry, be festive!  
'Lady'-Me: Let us give a toast!  
'Doll Girl'-Rangiku-san: Are you ready?  
'Mistress'- Nemu-san: Are we indeed?  
All together: Then, let us begin!

The rest of the song continued wonderfully and Yamamoto-Sou Taichou said he was impressed with our work when we had finished. He then nodded as he left to see Hina chan's group. I know this is a competition but I hope they do well too. After a long and tiring day, I slumped into the nearest sofa, next to Ichigo. He looked stressed out too. "Ichigo..." I was still really concerned. I took one of his hands and cupped it in mine. "Hey, come on...  
say something... you're creeping me out..." My voice slowly trailed off."You'll find out what I wanted to say sooner or later. You did a great job planning all of this. Go have a drink. If you dwell on this I'm gonna tickle you so bad, you won't be able to breathe." He gave me a smirk. Well, if that's what he tells me to do then... I trust that he'll tell me someday. My brain was too tired to think anyway. I pulled him out of the seat and we both walked into the dining room together for a snack... 


	8. Chapter 8

Hina chan's performance!  
Halloween Special Chapter 8

Hina's POV:  
"Finally!" I said as I let out a sigh. I turned around and called out to Haruka. I found out that she wasn't there. Where could she have gone? I must have been so engrossed in memorizing the lyrics that I didn't notice anything else that has happened."HARUKA!"I yelled. It followed with a scream and a thump. That scream belonged to Haruka. I looked around and found her lying flat on the ground. I hurriedly rushed to her and held her up. "Are you alright?"I asked. "What do you think? You scared the hell out of me just now! I was using shunpo to rush back here and that sudden yell shocked me. I tripped you know..." Haruka sounded pissed. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that I couldn't find you and I got worried 'cause the performance will be starting in two hours...that's why...You're injured!" I gently lifted her right arm and used kido to heal her.

"Anyway, where did you go?" I asked as I healed her. "Oh...about that I went to find Ishida because I just remembered that four-eyes always adds capes to the costumes he designed so,when I finished memorizing the lyrics and saw you so engrossed in it, I went alone without informing you. But I tried to come back as quickly as I could. That's why I was using shunpo." Haruka-chan explained. I felt guilty all of a sudden. I had thought that she had went somewhere else to play. "Haruka...I..." "Hinny-chan!" Yachiru Fuku Taichou cut through my sentence."Um...my name is Hina, Abarai Hina, not Hinny. You can call me Hina-chan." I said as politely as I could.

"It's the same!"she protested. I wanted to argue back but a few captains had arrived. "You better win this compeitition or I'll KILL YOU" Taichou's fierce voice made me shiver a little, but not his reitasu. He must have been angry because I bribed Fuku Taichou to make him join this event. Komamura Taichou appeared behind him. Following was Hisagi-san, Kira-kun, Hinamori-chan, and Iba-san, the Fuku Taichous. "I heard that the song chosen was called "BLACK CATS OF HALLOWEEN", the name sounds so girlish! Why in the hell would people choose this song with an ugly name!" Taichou yelled. Haruka was offended. She glared at Taichou as if she was going to kill him.

I pushed her back just before it was too late to stop her. "Taichou, I would appreciate if you could just sing the song. In return, I would get Ichigo to fight you." I said calmly. I suddenly felt a jolt through my spine. I imagined Amber fighting Taichou instead of Ichigo. I was lying in the rubble of one if the thousands of buildings they had destroyed in Seireitei. I gulped and forced a smile. Amber would definitely hate me! Taichou quietened down and said, "You asshole! You better keep your word!" "I will." I said,gulping down my fear.

We started to practise the song. Everyone except Hisagi-san, Haruka and me needed the paper containing the lyrics.

"Jiman no hitomi wa sora  
no ao ainiku mita koto wa  
nai kedo betsu ni komarya  
shinai nosa datte yoru no  
kuni ga o niwa damono  
halloween no yoru ni  
nyao..."

"STOP!" I shouted. Yachiru Fuku Taichou, Haruka, Hinamori-chan, Iba-san you're fine. But as for the Taichous and Kira-kun, you need to put in more emotions! You guys sound like singing robots! Zaraki Taichou, you said I had to win right? If you don't do well, it'll be your fault if we lose! Komamura Taichou, you voice is a bit out of tune. Please try to improve on that! Hisagi-san, you can play the guitar exactly how you played just now for the performance later." "Yes..." Everyone said in unison "Please practice more before the performance, thank you." I dismissed them and went to Rukia-san's place to check how Ishida was doing. Luckily, everything there is going on well enough. I handed a copy of the lyrics to Rukia-san and went back to my squad barracks.

~fast forward~

We went up our stage outside the 13th Squad Barracks. I hoped everything went on smoothly. We went up wearing the costumes Ishida had made. I noticed that every cotume had a chappy design sewn on the sleeve. Rukia-san must have instructed Ishida to have that sewn on at the last minute, it wasn't there earlier after all. We did a cheer without Taichou since he didn't want to and then we started to perform when Yamamoto Sou-Taichou was much more better than our practice earlier. Everyone was trying their best and they really improved a lot. But when it came to Taichou, he sounded exactly like he did earlier. He just wouldn't change, huh? Honestly speaking, I wasn't sure whether we could still win, but I'll have to trust in those who had put in much effort.

After our performance, Amber's group streamed in to give a warm applause. Amber and some other Fuku-Taichou's were wearing some fancy dresses, Ichigo was wearing a suit, while some other captains were wearing lab coats. "Both of the performances had been wonderful! The two girls have planned this out well I see." The Captain Commander said and I saw Ichigo give Amber a nudge. "But, this time, the scarers of the year are... Amber's Group! Congratulations!"

I felt a bit sad. I was happy for them but, it was still a pity that we lost. Maybe we didn't have much teamwork? "Wait." Amber suddenly broke through the cheers of her group. "Everyone deserves their break, I'm sure we've all worked hard through this. Can't the Gotei 13 at least have one vacation TOGETHER? Pleeeaasee Sou-Taichou!" I was so touched! This was supposed to be Amber's moment to shine but she still wanted to help us.

Amber's POV:

I gave Sou-Taichou a puppy face and after 1 minute of total silence he finally agreed with me. Hina and Haruka were so happy that they ran to me screaming: Amber our Hime-sama! They both crash landed on me in a huge hug. Ichigo laughed and helped me up. I was glad his spirit's had lifted up. "Okay people! We have a resort to go to!"


End file.
